


Tentacles and Gold

by RoseyCanvas



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Just Lance (Voltron), Smut, blame twitter, tentacle smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-31 04:54:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20786846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyCanvas/pseuds/RoseyCanvas
Summary: Lance is the greatest treasure hunter. But his latest find has more than he wants.





	Tentacles and Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Blame @nsf_ko and @UsagiYoongi

Lance looked at the mountains of gold he had found thinking to himself how he still had it. He was still the best treasure hunter ever and those locals were just trying to scare him away with those stories of a pink monster. Just thinking of what he could do with the gold was making him hard.

He looked around, wondering what else was there besides coins. Coins were nice but cups and chests and other things were nice. Things you could give girls like--

“Jewelry!”

Yes, some nice gold jewelry just sitting on a pillow. Elaborately connected bracelets and necklaces and anklets, though not to each other, and two rings. Lance couldn’t help himself, he needed to see all that on him. He quickly undressed and started with the necklace.

The gold draping necklace looked good against his skin. And his piercings looked better with the gold near it too. He was keeping this for himself. 

He took the bracelets from something. “Thanks,” he said absentmindedly. 

He stopped. He was supposed to be alone. He looked down. He saw some kind of pink slime. It felt like it was staring at him. Maybe those locals weren’t trying to scare him off.

“Um...hi?”

Suddenly, several things grabbed and pulled him up. He tried to look, but all he saw was pink slime everywhere. He could see it grab the bracelets, anklets, and rings. It also had something else that seemed to glow more than the gold.

The monster put on the other jewelry expertly, but touched one of Lance’s piercings.Predictably, Lance moaned. It was part of the reason he got them anyway.

The monster held a tentacle in front of him. Was it asking...No! Lance wouldn’t do that! He would rather--

“Ah~!” His piercing again.

The slime forced its way into his mouth as the rest of him was posed for two tentacles, one of which was holding that glowing bracelet. The one with the bracelet engulfed his dick. It was so slimy, but it was warm and nice. Lance never noticed the slime got him hard near instantly and slide what was actually a cock ring on him.

The Slime Monster’s other tentacles groped and played with him, but that other one. It was torture. Good or bad? Lance couldn’t say.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you want to see the 18+ work:  
https://twitter.com/nsf_ko/status/1176950067489640452  
If you're under 18, why did you just read 18+?


End file.
